Sorting Warriors
by Shading in Grey
Summary: Formerly 'The Sorting of Peter Pettigrew', now expanded. Tells of the Sorting of several major characters, including the Marauders, Lily, Snape, Malfoy, Tonks, etc.,
1. Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer: This is JK Rowling's world, and her characters. This is not a true Harry Potter™ story.

****

AN: Hi, this is just something I came up with when I was bored. It's very short, but I get a bit bored of seeing Peter as some one who was just put in Gryffindor 'cos there was no where else. Sorry! It's a valid idea, I just don't like it.

Anyway, here you go. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Sorting Warriors** This is JK Rowling's world, and her characters. This is not a true Harry Potter™ story. Hi, this is just something I came up with when I was bored. It's very short, but I get a bit bored of seeing Peter as some one who was just put in Gryffindor 'cos there was no where else. Sorry! It's a valid idea, I just don't like it.

The Sorting of Peter Pettigrew

Gulping, a small, blonde-haired boy haltingly walked forward, before picking up a battered, torn had. He turned to look at the multitude of faces, before quickly sitting down and shoving the hat on his head. It was almost a relief when it falls over his eyes, rendering him blind. He could not see everyone, and this would go easier if he wasn't faced with waiting, expectant faces.

"Hello, Mr. Pettigrew," a voice whispered lightly into his ear.

He jumped. "N-nice to se…speak to you, S-Sir," he stuttered._ What do you call a Sorting Hat? _

"It's nice to speak to you, too, Mr. Pettigrew. But you needn't speak out loud – I can hear your thoughts perfectly well. As for what you call me? Well, I honestly don't mind – very few bother with names."

_Oh, I see. _Peter felt awkward. _Well, if you're sure… _

"Oh, of course I am. Now, let's see. Hmm, not Ravenclaw, no. And, although Hufflepuff might be good for you, I don't quite think you're loyal enough. Hmmm. Slytherin or Gryffindor? You could go one of either two ways, Mr. Pettigrew. I'd like to think you'll stay on track; but I wonder. Sometimes I think the Houses do more harm than good, and this is one of those times. Nevertheless, a House must be chosen. At present, you are loyal, and honest, and you do have bravery. I just hope you stay that way. Remember, Mr. Pettigrew, those who are acknowledged for being great, are not always the greatest. Those who are unacknowledged heroes, are the truest heroes. Remember, Mr. Pettigrew."

_I don't understand, Sir. What do you – _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He heard applause, and quickly pulled the Hat off. His legs unsteady, he walked quickly – almost ran – to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Next to him, a girl with a shock of red hair that made her look like she had just caught fire, smiled, and whispered "Hello."

He whispered "Hello" in return, and they turned their attention back to the Sorting, as a boy with messy hair was also made a Gryffindor.

* * *

AN: Thanx for reading! Leave a review if you wouldn't mind, but if you don't want to… it's only about 500 words, including Author Notes, so I'm not too bothered. I'm thinking about doing the same for some other characters, though, so if you _are_ interested, could you possibly tell me?

Thanx for reading! Leave a review if you wouldn't mind, but if you don't want to… it's only about 500 words, including Author Notes, so I'm not too bothered. I'm thinking about doing the same for some other characters, though, so if you interested, could you possibly tell me? 

Thanx!

Tania


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** This is JK Rowling's world, and her characters. This is not a true Harry Potter™ story.

**AN:** Hiya, next chapter. Changed the title of the fic, it's now for more people than just Peter.

**Cecelle**, thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.

Can I please have more reviews this time? I know I'm not the world's best writer, but there's got to be more that one person who read it. I don't care if you think it ought to be BBQ fuel, just please, let me know if I think. If you think it's bad, tell me, and then tell me how I could improve. But if you think it's good – infinitely preferable – then tell me that, too.

Thanx for reading! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Sorting Warriors **

**Chapter Two: The Sorting of Severus Snape **

A thin, tall boy with a hooked nose walked forward, his face pale, to pick up an old hat. Placing a typical 'I'm better than every one here, even if I'm scared stiff of doing wrong' sneer on his face, he slid the hat over his head, and sat down.

"Mr. Snape. You seem rather worried. Interesting that you choose to hide it," a voice whispered.

_Great. Oh great, oh great, oh great. Just acting as if I'm not ready to puke, isn't enough. I have to think it, too. Just great_, Severus thought.

"Yes, Mr. Snape, I can read your thoughts. Anyway, you don't actually feel that you have a choice in hiding it, do you? You're a Snape, a Death Eater protégé, you have to appear self-assured, confident. Hmmm. Well, that discredits Hufflepuff, then. They wouldn't care."

_Well, I wouldn't want to be a Hufflepuff anyway. They must be the worst House imaginable, except for maybe Gryffindor._

"That's a very strong dislike of Gryffindors, Mr. Snape. Yet, strangely enough, you could actually be one. You are very brave, if often afraid.

Severus felt a ball of panic rising in his gut. He could not be a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor! _I know it's Godric Gryffindor's brains you have, but still, I'd think they'd work better than that!_

"Was that an attempt to be insulting, Mr. Snape? Or, an attempt to sound like a Slytherin? You're frightened that you won't be one, aren't you? So, you thought you'd act like the stereotypical Slytherin, right?"

Severus froze, his body locked into position like a statue. He was going to be in Gryffindor. In Gryffindor! He'd have to tell his father and mother he was a Gryffindork. He'd bring shame upon the family, they'd practically disown him, they'd be so angry at him, it –

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Snape."

_Pardon?_

"I said, calm down. Just because I said you're brave, doesn't mean that's your predominant feature. Just look at the way you reacted to my saying you had Gryffindor qualities. Typical Slytherin cunning, trying to deceive me. Though I must say, you do realise I can read your thoughts, don't you? I guess you're not a Ravenclaw, Mr. Snape. You cannot deceive someone who can see inside your head."

_So, you mean I'm a Slytherin? _He straightened, hope filling him. In his relief, he didn't notice the implications of his dismissal from Ravenclaw.

"Yes, I believe so." The voice seemed to sigh, and a breath of wind danced along Severus' neck, leaving goose pimples as he involuntarily shuddered.

"You'd do well in Gryffindor," the Hat continued, "But you hate it. If it wasn't for that, it'd be a hard choice, but as it is, Mr. Snape, you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

Severus Snape lifted the old hat off his head, struggling down a smile as he attempted to look as if it was expected. _Idiot hat_, he thought, almost affectionately. _He should have known I belong in Slytherin immediately after I put him on._

He sat down at the Slytherin table, flashing a smile at another first year, a girl with her blond hair in braids. Braids returned the smile, and he smiled wider. He belonged here.

It wasn't until later, that he made any firm decisions on the Gryffindors, though. On his way out of the Great Hall, tired and full from the feast, he bumped into a boy with messy hair.

"Hey, greasy hair! Guess you belong in Slytherin – maybe if you washed your hair, a House that wasn't slime would've accepted you!" Messy Hair said, obviously amused.

"Yeah? Maybe if your House was decent, they wouldn't need to accept people who couldn't afford brushes!" Severus retorted, quickly.

"What's going on?" A dark haired prefect with lidded eyes quickly stepped up. "You," she looked at Messy Hair, "Go with your prefects. What House're you in?"

"Gryffindor," Messy Hair replied, sounding proud.

Severus wanted to laugh, even more so at the look that Lidded Eyes gave Messy Hair. "Gryffindor? No wonder. What's your name?"

"James Potter." He now sounded angry.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to your prefects. Hurry up now."

Potter just stood there, mouth open. "What about him?" He nodded at Severus. "He isn't going to his House!"

"He's a Slytherin. He's with his prefect."

Potter looked outraged. Had he not realised by now that the world didn't spin around him? He was outnumbered, and outpowered, here.

Angrily, Potter stalked off, and Severus had to fight down a smile, before he realised Lidded Eyes was speaking to him.

"Well done, but try not to get into a fight so near the teachers in future. Come on, the dungeons is this way. I'm Bellatrix Black, by the way."

"Severus Snape," he said, smiling. Yes, he definitely belonged here.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I'm not sure I'm happy with the ending, but I wanted to get this up. Hope you liked it!  
Please, please review! Tell me if you like it, or not, and if you think there's anything I need to do to improve it, and thank you so much more, those of you who decide to review. Thank you for reading!

Tania xx


	3. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** This is JK Rowling's world, and her characters. This is not a true Harry Potter™ story.

**AN:** I know, I know. I deserve to be decapitated. Hung, drawn and quartered. Fed to manticores. Whatever you choose. I was going to give up writing fanfiction – I lost my writer's block in terms of original fiction. Then, I started feeling guilty.

I'm gonna try and write a load of chapters over the weekend, then put them up gradually. When my exams are over, hopefully I'll have time to do both original work and fanfiction. I hope.

**Review Responses:**

**Cecelle: **I never thought of that, but you're right. I'm glad you thought the ending worked well! Thank you for reviewing.

**Mssparrington:** Thank you for reviewing! Yes, you're right; it is fascinating. 

**Allacaya: **Lol, I don't think anyone would call her that to her face. I'm glad you liked them! And I'm glad my Snape sounded realistic – I'm always worried they don't sound real. Thank you for reviewing – it was so long!

**PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins:** Thank you for reviewing – I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

**Sorting Warriors  
Chapter Three: The Sorting of Sirius Black **

A tall, black-haired boy walked casually towards the stool, an arrogant smirk on his face as he sat down and placed the battered hat on his head.

"Mr. Black. You seem very self-assured," a voice noted.

He smirked. _Of course. I'm going to be a Slytherin; what else would I be_?

"You are sure of that?"

Of course. I'm a Black.

"I think you are confused. Perhaps you should have listened to my song closer?"

Sirius started._ What do you mean? I'm a Slytherin, not some Muggle-lover! I –"_

"Please stop that. It's rather annoying, and I don't want to take all day."

He remained silent, his breathing hitched. He had to be sorted into Slytherin. He was the Black heir!

"Thank you. Slytherin chose his pupils for their cunning and ambition. Although he hated those whose blood was impure, he did not care about his students' beliefs, just their abilities. Slytherin is cunning and ambitious – they do not necessarily hate Muggles, or wish for purity. They are not richer. And while you have a small – very small – measure of cunning…"

_This cannot be possible! _Sirius interrupted. His eyes were wide under the dark canopy of the Hat and he ignored the sensation of pain in his hands from his tight grip on the seat of the stool.

"Mr. Black! Do not interrupt me – my decision will be made whether you think it is wise or not. You have cunning, but little. You are loyal, intelligent –"

Ravenclaw?

"– And immensely brave."

Not Gryffindor! I cannot be a Gryffindor. I refuse to be.

"A Slytherin would try to deceive or convince those who have power over them. Notice how you decided to argue with me. Not very Slytherin-like, is it? But a Gryffindor might do that, mightn't he?"

He fell silent, not knowing what to say: he couldn't think of how to deceive or manipulate the Hat. His mother… she would kill him. He gulped, remembering her talks on blood traitors.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He heard mutters and gasps, and cringed. Then, he decided. "I refuse – this cannot be right. I will be a Slytherin."

There were more gasps and disapproving mutters. He thought he heard some of the Gryffindors saying they didn't want him either, but he ignored that.

"Mr. Black," an old, male voice came from behind him. "I'm afraid you have no choice. You _are_ a Gryffindor; you can no more change that than you can your beliefs. It takes time and a will to change – and even then, it is often impossible. Please, take a seat at your table."

"No, I refuse."

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid if you do not, I will have to punish you for this."

Sirius opened his mouth to say he didn't care, but was interrupted. "And I think this isn't really a Slytherin quality. A Gryffindor might argue with the Hat and Headmaster, but a Slytherin would use his cunning to find another way. Please, take your seat."

Blushing, he stood up and walked over to the table, ignoring the glares. He looked for his cousin, Bella, at the Slytherin table, but she ignored him. Suddenly, he felt sick. _What will Mother and Father do? _

_

* * *

_

**AN: **

Also, this is my interpretation of Sirius at eleven: I believe Hogwarts made him the way he was as an adult. You're free to tell me I'm wrong – as long as you can justify it.

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review – tell me whether you like it, or not, and anyway you think I can improve it.

Tania xx 


End file.
